


Преданный ученик

by Gierre



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Escape, Gen, Italy, Thriller, Violence, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Уилл видит во сне кошмар, в котором рассказывает Ганнибалу о заговоре и плане Джека. Чем чаще повторяется кошмар, тем сильнее Уилл хочет претворить его в жизнь.





	Преданный ученик

1\. Ночной кошмар  
Долгие гудки, скрежет пластика, тишина.  
Голос.  
— Они знают.  
Уилл просыпается на мокрых от пота тряпках: простынь, одеяло, майка — все пропитано водой. Кошмар повторяется каждую ночь. Гудки, скрежет и тишина. Потом он слышит голос, который говорит раз за разом два слова: “Они знают”.  
Кошмар повторяется каждую ночь.  
С ним говорит подсознание — самое страшное, что он видел за время своей работы на Джека, за всю сознательную жизнь и даже в фантазиях и воспоминаниях других людей. Самое страшное, с чем ему приходилось сталкиваться, — он сам. И теперь он повторяет в трубку роковые слова.  
Ему страшно, что однажды он не проснется и слова прозвучат в реальности. Тянутся бесконечные дни, заполненные таблетками, которые нужно принимать по расписанию, разговорами с коллегами, обсуждением планов с Джеком. Набитые непрекращающимся враньем, вместо которого заботливое подсознание подкидывает два слова: “Они знают”.  
Нет ничего проще, чем произнести их вслух. Не нужны телефон, трубка, гудки, скрежет. Можно многозначительно улыбнутся. Можно кивнуть. Можно промолчать в нужный момент или рассказать историю “об одном знакомом”. Есть сотни способов безопасно, изящно рассказать правду, но Уилл знает, что произойдет дальше.  
Он уже никогда не проснется.  
* * *  
Ганнибал собирает вещи. Уилл смотрит на огонь, пожирающий прошлое, и видит образы будущего, которое рождается в нем. Места, которые можно увидеть. Людей, которых можно встретить. Пока глаза обжигает жаром пламени, он размышляет над словами из ночного кошмара. Они почти стали реальностью. Если открыть рот, они вырвутся на свободу. Ганнибал узнает обо всем, и план Джека полетит к черту. Все полетит к черту, включая тщательно выстроенный мост между Уиллом, настоящим Уиллом, и другими людьми. Мост, повисший над темнотой, из которой он состоит в той же степени, в которой люди состоят из воды.  
— Они знают, — говорит он Ганнибалу, поворачивая голову.  
Слышно скрежет пластика, щелкает стрелка часов.  
— Брось их, — отвечает Ганнибал.  
Уилл поворачивается к нему. Снова?  
— О чем ты?  
— Бумаги, — Ганнибал взглядом указывает на дневник и стопку бумаг сверху. Уилл сжимает их так сильно, что сводит суставы. Ему больно. Жар огня в камине становится сильнее с каждой брошенной страницей.  
— Они знают, — повторяет Уилл, буквы на открытой странице складываются в два слова: “Они знают”.  
Он смотрит на Ганнибала — тот невозмутим. Как он может не слышать? Как можно не услышать два простых и четких, громко сказанных слова?  
— Они знают! — кричит Уилл. Он бросает папку в огонь, сжимая ее еще крепче. Пальцы погружаются в волосы, оттягивая их до боли. Он стоит ровно, не двигаясь.  
— С тобой все в порядке? — Ганнибал бросает очередной дневник в середину прирученного пожара и отступает к столу.  
Уилл делает глубокий вдох. Он открывает рот.  
— Мне нужно сказать тебе кое-что.  
В реальности, которая выросла из кошмаров, можно опираться только на реакцию других людей. Реально лишь то, что ощущают другие. Он больше не может отвечать за себя. Состояние абсолютного здоровья, похожее на пораженный вирусом мозг.  
— Что ты хотел сказать? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
— Они, — если не выйдет это, он попробует игру в слова. Изобретет собственный алфавит. Азбукой Морзе простучит каждую букву.  
— Они?  
— Да, — Уилл подходит ближе к огню и кладет дневник Ганнибала поверх обугленных обложек других дневников. Боль обжигает пальцы.  
— Уилл?!  
— Знают, — стиснув зубы, Уилл выплевывает слово. Пока сознание вытеснено болью, слово успевает выскользнуть из его цепких лап.  
Один мудрый человек сказал, что правду говорить легко и приятно. У него была чистая душа. Когда от бездонного болота ужасов тебя отделяет хрупкий мост старых привычек, правду сказать почти невозможно.  
— Знают?  
Ганнибал рядом. Вокруг. Выяснить точное расположение Ганнибала Уилл не может, потому что пространство комнаты стремительно сужается, превращаясь в язык пламени, и он опять просыпается, ощущая жар, подкладывая под спину новое полотенце взамен пропитавшегося потом старого.  
Он больше не болен. Во всяком случае, больше он не может оправдывать себя этим. Вопрос о степени его здоровья — прямая дорога к докторской степени в области психологии.  
— Они знают, — шепчет Уилл, обращаясь к теням на стене, к скулящим от страха собакам, которые чувствуют, что хозяин в опасности.  
* * *  
Чувство дежавю наваливается, когда Уилл переступает порог кабинета Ганнибала. Освещение, разбросанные на столе дневники, выражение лица хозяина — он видел их десятки, сотни раз. Он знает, чем закончится вечер.  
Долгие гудки, скрежет пластика, тишина.  
Все должно закончиться именно так. Бездна, в которую Уилл заглядывает, закрывая глаза, шепчет: “Они знают”.  
Щелкает стрелка часов.  
— Уилл?  
— Рад вас видеть, доктор Лектер, — не задумываясь, Уилл протягивает руку.  
Там зажата бутылка, которую моряки отправляли в море, оставшись в одиночестве на необитаемом острове. Он пытается отдернуть руку, пока не произошло непоправимое.  
Ганнибал держит крепко. Рукопожатие длится бесконечно, Уилл успевает услышать щелчки стрелки так много раз, что они превращаются в ритм новой симфонии.  
— Уилл?  
Бутылка попадает в руку Ганнибала. Небольшой кусок бумаги. Обертка собачьего корма? Чек? Обрывок лекции? Уилл не может вспомнить, что это. Он видит стекло, внутри которого плавают в синеватой морской воде два слова: “Они знают”.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Ганнибал. У него всегда много вопросов. Он знает, из чего состоит Уилл в той же степени, в которой обычные люди состоят из воды.  
— Я не знаю, — отвечает Уилл. Крошечный мостик дает первую трещину. Хрустальные осколки падают на пол. От звона он перестает слышать, что происходит в комнате.  
Ганнибал разворачивает кусок бумаги.  
Уилл смотрит на стены, которые должны сжаться, выпуская его из кошмара.  
Смотрит в огонь камина, куда можно войти, чтобы досрочно выбраться на поверхность.  
На ровные ряды книг.  
— Так будет лучше, — говорит Ганнибал.  
Стены сжимаются, висок вспыхивает огнем камина, Уилл ныряет на поверхность и оказывается во сне. Он смотрит вверх, на хрустальный мост, который осыпается крошечными осколками. Их все больше, они заваливают Уилла с головой. Он задыхается и попадает на изнанку себя.  
В реальность.  
— Ты можешь кивать, — говорит Ганнибал.  
Они далеко. Уилл понимает, что они далеко по тому, как ложится свет на грязные простыни кровати мотеля.  
— Джек знает обо всем? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл кивает. От хрустального моста откалывается массивный кусок, черная жидкость проглатывает его, жадно чавкая.  
— Фредди Лаундс жива? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл хватает очередной кусок моста и выбрасывает прочь. Так далеко, что звука падения не слышно. Вместо него он замечает пение птиц за окном. Они далеко от города?  
— Да, — говорит Уилл.  
— Ты не убивал ее, — Ганнибал улыбается и отходит к окну. По его лицу можно определить расположение окон мотеля. Вместо этого Уилл откалывает еще один кусок, ощущая тупую боль в области сердца. Осколок моста похож на ребро, из которого Уилл собрался выпилить свою свободу.  
— Нет, я не убивал ее, — говорит Уилл. — Я вижу ночной кошмар. Каждый день я вижу кошмар. Каждую ночь. Постоянно.  
— О чем он?  
— Обо мне, — Уилл садится. От сотрясения, вызванного ударом по голове, осталось легкое головокружение.  
— Кошмары всегда о нас, Уилл. Что ты видишь в своем?  
— Я говорю два слова: “Они знают”. Я говорю их так часто, что не могу вспомнить, сколько раз видел наш разговор. Он бесконечный. Как будто я застрял между ними. Я хочу сказать их вслух.  
Ганнибал вкладывает ему в руку обрывок бумаги. Чек на покупку собачьего корма. Сзади неровным почерком выведены заветные слова.  
— Ты не можешь говорить со мной, — говорит Ганнибал. — Ты не можешь говорить с Джеком. Но с ней ты поговоришь.  
Открывается дверь. Уилл видит, как над дверью рушатся остатки моста, и он остается наедине с темнотой, которая проглатывает его вместе с последними кусками хрустальных граней. Из черноты проема появляется фигура Эбигейл. Она кажется такой реальной, что Уилл забывает, где находится.  
— Уилл, — Эбигейл улыбается. — Уилл, это я.  
— Дайте мне минуту, — просит Уилл, обращаясь к черноте, которая затекает ему в рот. — Всего минуту, пожалуйста.  
— Что с ним? — Эбигейл подходит к Ганнибалу.  
— Ты останешься с ним, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Если станет хуже, позвони мне. Никуда не выходите, не открывайте окна.  
— Хорошо, — торопливо отвечает Эбигейл, — хорошо, конечно.  
Ганнибал ныряет в черноту дверного проема и растворяется за плотно прикрытой Эбигейл дверью. Уилл чувствует тошноту — это плохой признак. Возможно, он съел что-то несвежее, и утром, когда он проснется, ему будет нехорошо.  
— Уилл, ты меня узнаешь?  
— Конечно, — Уилл грустно улыбается. Он так долго бродил по закоулкам памяти, пытаясь убедить себя, что не убивал Эбигейл, что на секунду допустил мысль, будто она могла выжить. Сон приобретает новые штрихи, развивается, эволюционирует, как история, которую рассказывали тысячу раз, и она превратилась в нечто новое, полностью перевернувшее первоначальный смысл.  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
— Нет, — говорит Уилл.  
С оглушительным грохотом Эбигейл кладет на прикроватную тумбу пистолет. Уилл уверен, что пистолет заряжен, в его снах не бывает иначе. Пистолет — всего лишь еще один способ, который подсознание подкидывает измученному жуткими образами мозгу. Ты можешь вырваться. В любой момент можешь вынырнуть из черноты сна на поверхность реальности.  
— Уилл? — Эбигейл замечает, что он смотрит на пистолет. Она — проекция его чувства вины. Они навсегда вместе. Даже спустя несколько лет, Уилл уверен, Эбигейл будет приходить к нему, сжимая в руке оружие. Винтовки, ножи, револьверы. Все, что подходит для убийства человека.  
Он тянет руку и берет пистолет.  
Тяжесть ощущается достоверно. Он зашел так далеко, что даже детали сна кажутся реальными. Щелкает предохранитель. Он направляет пистолет под подбородок. Обычно так проще. Если держать двумя руками и убедить себя, что пистолет настоящий, он проснется.  
— Уилл, нет! — кричит Эбигейл.  
Он слышит топот на лестнице за пределами комнаты. Топот похож на перемещение стрелки часов.  
— Уилл, пожалуйста, нет! — кричит Эбигейл, зажимая себе рот от ужаса.  
Подсознание учится на его ошибках. С каждым разом сны все реальнее. Однажды он просто не проснется, решив, что реальность, которую предлагает сон, лучше той, что ждет его снаружи.  
— Уилл! — Ганнибал.  
— Все в порядке, — говорит Уилл, перехватывая пистолет.  
— Откуда у него…  
— Я не знала, что он…  
— Уилл, посмотри на меня, — голос Ганнибала дрожит.  
Дрожит?  
— Уилл, — голос приближается и застывает напротив Уилла вместе с его обладателем.  
— Все в порядке, — повторяет Уилл. — Я знаю, что делаю. Мне нужно проснуться. Много дел. Было здорово увидеть тебя, Эбигейл.  
Она плачет.  
— Уилл, это не сон, — говорит Ганнибал. — Ты не спишь. Протяни руку, посмотри на нее. Ты видишь ее?  
Уилл отпускает пистолет, чтобы провернуть фокус с рукой, и в этот момент пистолет перехватывает Ганнибал.  
Сбитый с ног, Уилл медленно поднимается с пола. Реальность плавает под ним.  
— Что происходит?  
— Удар не мог быть слишком сильным, — Ганнибал рассуждает вслух. — Температуры нет. Уилл, ты меня слышишь?  
— Да, да, я слышу, — отвечает Уилл. В который раз?  
— Сколько ты не спал?  
— Не спал? Я все время сплю. Я сплю даже сейчас, — Уилл смеется.  
— Эбигейл, принеси стакан холодной воды.  
Она уходит в ванную.  
— Ты меня слышишь? — Ганнибал говорит так тихо, что Уилл не слышит, а видит его слова, застывшими в воздухе.  
— Да.  
— Уилл, ты не спишь. Ты не спишь уже давно. Тебе нужно остаться здесь и дождаться меня. Эбигейл присмотрит за тобой.  
— Она умерла.  
— Нет, Уилл, она не умерла. Она жива и она присмотрит за тобой, потому что я не могу исчезнуть просто так.  
Губы Уилла складывают невыносимо тяжелые слова:  
— Они знают.  
— Да, — Ганнибал держит его за плечо и смотрит точно в глаза. Они выглядят реальными, настоящими.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — шепчет Уилл. — Ты не можешь уйти. Ты не можешь идти туда. Они знают. Они все знают. Джек, Алана, Фредди, они все знают. Не делай этого.  
— Я принесла воду, — говорит Эбигейл.  
В своей руке Уилл чувствует холод ребристой поверхности знакомого пистолета.  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
— Они не отпустят тебя, — говорит Уилл. — Ты не можешь…  
— Ты преувеличиваешь, Уилл.  
— Нет, — он зажмуривается, вспоминая сотни сценариев, которые подбрасывали ночные кошмары. Каждый начинается с простой последовательности: гудки, скрежет, тишина.  
— Уилл, ты должен успокоиться.  
Пистолет становится частью его руки. Он направляет его на Эбигейл. Звон разбитого стекла, плеск воды, визг.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Ганнибал отступает.  
Уилл не может вспомнить, откуда взялся пистолет. Он был у Ганнибала. Если это не сон, есть только одно разумное объяснение.  
— Уилл, что с тобой? — шепчет Эбигейл. — Мы же одна семья…  
— Стой на месте, — отвечает Уилл, целясь в грудную клетку. — Как она выжила? — спрашивает он у Ганнибала.  
— Нам пришлось устроить маленький маскарад, — отвечает Ганнибал.  
— Маленький маскарад?! — Уилл перехватывает пистолет двумя руками. — Ты знала, что он со мной сделал? Ты _знала_?  
— Нет, — Эбигейл зажимает рот ладонью. В ее глазах Уилл легко читает простое слово: “Ложь”.  
— Ты все знала, — он усмехается. — Знала, что мне придется выслушивать обвинения в твоем убийстве. Знала, что я буду сходить с ума, часами проигрывая воспоминания о нашем знакомстве. Настоящие и выдуманные. Знала обо всем, от начала и до конца.  
— Я делала все, что он сказал, — говорит Эбигейл, искренне считая это достаточной причиной.  
— Если бы он сказал тебе застрелить меня, ты сделала бы это? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— Нет, — Эбигейл растеряна. Она никогда не смогла бы убить Уилла. Он видит на ее лице желание показать трогательное чувство благодарности за то, что Уилл сделал для нее.  
— В этом наше главное отличие, — он надавливает на крючок. Слышит хлопок и звенящую тишину следом за ним.  
Эбигейл умерла очень давно. Она просто не успела понять это. Как он не успел понять, что ожил.  
— Уходить придется сразу, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Больше никаких кошмаров, — тщательно обхватив пистолет пальцами каждой руки, Уилл кладет его возле головы Эбигейл.  
Джеку так хотелось обвинить его в ее смерти. Разве можно было не считаться с желаниями старого друга?  
2\. Пробуждение  
Все детство Уилл провел в дороге, следуя за отцом в бесконечном путешествии по Штатам. Они бывали в самых глухих местах, Уилл посещал самые безнадежные школы и всегда был новеньким. Даже в выпускном классе он не знал ни души и к тому времени не хотел узнавать.  
Люди оставались для него далекими незнакомцами, даже отец, с которым за время переезда из города в город они могли не обменяться и словом. Он научился понимать все без разговоров. Следил за сменой настроения других людей, учился понимать их желания и мысли. У него был всего один шанс с каждым из них, и так изо дня в день он учился угадывать, чего они ждут от него.  
Были люди, воображение которых оставляло желать лучшего. Такие сидели на задней парте, перекидывались записками, мечтали сбежать с уроков и курить вечером в раздевалке спортзала, где их никто не увидит. У них был особый взгляд — рассеянный, но вызывающе наглый. От этих стоило держаться подальше. Если они принимали тебя за хорошее развлечение, дело могло закончиться разбитыми очками.  
У других воображение затмевало реальный мир. Они были безобидными до поры. Уилл начал считать их своими друзьями, пока не понял, что воображение заводит их в далекие глубины подсознания и только единицы могут вернуться назад.  
Он сам был из таких. Его воображение наслаивалось на чужое, превращало реальность в блеклое отражение яркой сказки. И он, научившись видеть красивые картинки, начал учиться другому — забывать о них, вытеснять из сознания. Но это оказалось задачей на порядок сложнее.  
И теперь, сидя на заднем сиденье мотоцикла, он пытался видеть старые города в их реальной серости, а подсознание нашептывало сотни историй о каждой улочке и навстречу летящему Уиллу неслись призраки прошлого. Люди, события, мысли — все, что Европа за тысячу лет успела предложить человечеству.  
Иногда, забываясь, он закрывал глаза, но это было еще хуже — это означало, что он приглашал в гости приятную темноту, которая избавляла его от жутких призраков, но вместо них показывала собственные кошмары Уилла. Места так и не совершенных преступлений, лица так и не убитых людей.  
Он держался за куртку Ганнибала, заставляя себя не разжимать пальцы. Часть его мечтала узнать, что произойдет, если упасть с мотоцикла на большой скорости. Умрет ли он сразу? Или Ганнибал успеет довезти его до реанимации? И что будет потом?  
Мысли о самоубийстве перемежались фантазиями других людей и его собственными, и это продолжалось на протяжении многих дней, пока они, ночуя в плохих мотелях, ехали с севера на юг.  
Поездка была похожа на возвращение в детство. Из-за шума ветра и шлемов они не могли говорить. Дорога, неизвестность, десятки новых людей, места, которые Уилл не знает, еда, которую он не привык есть, одежда, которая или слишком велика или слишком мала.  
— Не хочу в школу, — сказал Уилл за завтраком в очередном модном кафе, которые заполонили улицы всех крупных городов. В них было много туристов, и они с Ганнибалом легко терялись в толпе разношерстных образов.  
— В школу, — эхом повторил Ганнибал.  
Как и отец, он не задавал вопросов.  
— Нужно прочесть новости, — предложил Уилл в ответ на молчание. Он не мог съесть ни крошки, зато пил много кофе, заедая его аспирином. Сознание ненадолго прояснялось.  
— Нет, — ответил Ганнибал.  
Как и отец, он не интересовался мнением Уилла по важным вопросам.  
Ясное, кристально чистое сознание подсказало Уиллу, что нужно обратиться в полицию и позвонить Джеку. Вместо этого Уилл допил кофе и пошел к мотоциклу.  
Вечером того же дня их заметили на посту в небольшом городке на границе Франции. Ганнибал долго и вежливо говорил с офицером, а Уилл разглядывал радостные огоньки города. Был праздник. Люди отмечали какое-то радостное событие.  
Уилл проводил взглядом летящее на землю тело, дождался, пока Ганнибал отнесет его подальше к обочине, вернется за руль, сел позади и стал вспоминать, какой праздник могли отмечать в городе. Утром или еще раньше тело найдут. Разыскивать их начнут с еще большим энтузиазмом.  
Еще до рассвета они пересели на автомобиль, а мотоцикл отправился на дно речушки. Вместе со шлемами, тишиной дороги и отсутствием неудобных вопросов. В автомобиле легко было говорить.  
Но первый день, несмотря на все опасения Уилла, прошел в том же приятном молчании. Он смотрел за окно на новые города, а призраки уже не могли угнаться за ним, они бились о стекло автомобиля, бессильно скрежетали по бамперу и улетали прочь. Европа была одним бесконечным огоньком, и каждый следующий патрульный выглядел в точности как предыдущий.  
В документах, которые достал Ганнибал, стояло много имен. Одну границу могли пересечь грек и чех, другую — родственники немцы, а третью — иммигрант из Мексики и житель Лондона. Уилл запоминал имя до первой проверки документов. После они продавали автомобиль, покупали новый, ехали дальше. Снова и снова, петляя, путая следы. Так что к концу пути, когда оставалось два дня пути до мечты Ганнибала, Уилл едва помнил собственное имя.  
Оно перестало быть важным. Его дали родители. Отец. Но их больше не было. Как и истории человека, который совершил преступление на территории Штатов. Дорога домой закрыта. Теперь он останется здесь, в колыбели западной цивилизации, где еще можно встретить памятники зарождению явлений, которые кажутся современному человеку “естественными”.  
Здесь все начиналось и здесь же, чувствовал Уилл, закончится их путешествие.  
— Проснулся? — Ганнибал разбудил его очередной кружкой кофе.  
Уилл по привычке открыл упаковку таблеток, но они закончились. Он рассеянно посмотрел за окно — там раскинулась древняя улица, там звучал древний язык. Там все было пропитано историей, искусством, давно забытой красотой цивилизации.  
— Да.  
3\. Поиск  
Флоренция похожа на муравейник даже сильнее, чем Балтимор. Уилл мало говорит вслух — некому, а на быстрые вопросы флорентийцев предпочитает отвечать кивками. Нужен ли еще кофе? Да. Понравился ли завтрак? Да. Вам не кажется, что погода просто очаровательна? Да.  
Понимать флорентийцев почти так же сложно, как балтиморцев, а незнакомый язык и манеры еще сильнее усиливают разрыв. Флоренция кажется искусственным нагромождением старых реликвий, для Уилла здесь нет ничего. Ни тишины дома в Вулф Трапе, ни спокойствия частых путешествий между штатами по ночным дорогам.  
Город горит, внутри и снаружи, он переполнен эмоциями, людьми, историей. Под завязку забит впечатлениями и туристами, которые жаждут урвать побольше каждую ночь. От них некуда деться.  
В безумном потоке ночных голосов и далекого плеска воды Уилл вспоминает жизнь, которая осталась от него на расстоянии выстрела. Он убил девушку, девочку, ребенка, которая доверяла ему настолько, что положила пистолет рядом с его кроватью. Сама принесла оружие и послушно дождалась, когда его используют против нее.  
Доходя до воспоминаний об Эбигейл, Уилл встает, вне зависимости от того, чем занимался — сидел, лежал. Если он на улице, ноги несут его прочь от шумных площадей и перекрестков. Если дома, он закрывает окно, запечатывая духоту внутри.  
Ганнибалу нравятся старые здания. Это кстати, потому что почти все здания Флоренции старые. Они старше любого здания в Балтиморе, они старше самого Балтимора, они старше идеи Балтимора, если уж на то пошло. И Уиллу, который несколько лет считал город, в котором работал, центром цивилизации, непросто свыкнуться с этой мыслью.  
Чем больше он думает, тем больше идей приходит в воспаленный бессонницей мозг. Они роятся, пока не приводят к тому, что Уилл ищет на улице невидимых преследователей.  
Их не могли оставить в покое. Наверняка, интерпол уже поднят на уши. Наверняка, их ищут все полицейские всех европейских городов. Каждый раз, когда паника приводит Уилла в Сеть или к старомодным киоскам с прессой, Ганнибал останавливает его.  
— Ты всего лишь убил человека, — говорит он. Тоном, похожим на легкое обвинение в дурных манерах. К чему, дескать, эти метания, когда речь идет всего-навсего об убийстве.  
Уиллу хватает выдержки не повторить реплику с другой интонацией, хотя мысленно он делает это постоянно. Всего-навсего? Всего? Навсего?  
Он убил человека. Не так, как в прошлый раз, под влиянием обстоятельств, вынужденный защищать себя и другого человека — ребенка. Нет, теперь все было иначе: он был тем, кто убил ребенка, не другой. И ему ничто не угрожало. Быть может, компания Эбигейл, но он искал ее много месяцев. Надеялся, что она жива.  
Клубок метаний и самокопания затягивается сильнее с каждым днем. Уилл, проглотив очередной безвкусный завтрак, соглашается посетить “галерею”.  
Они здесь во Флоренции придумали себе развлечения с языком. Нельзя называть “Галерею Уффици” музеем, потому что это “галерея”. Ганнибал не настаивает, просто _объясняет_ тонкости древнего языка. И ведет к старому зданию, куда заходили светлейшие умы человечества, чтобы почувствовать дух времени. Уилл много раз слышал эти слова от гидов, на старых детских экскурсиях, стоя вдали. Ему неинтересны ни дух времени, ни культура западной цивилизации. Поднимаясь по ступеням, он думает о том, что добровольно согласился на заключение в одной камере с ненормальным. И наказание будет отбывать не в тюрьме, а в шумном грязном городе, где каждый день — праздник, и голова раскалывается от событий. Люди здесь слишком ярко демонстрируют то, чего у них нет. Места запомнили события тысячелетней важности, но с тех пор утратили красоту, новизну и смысл. Только такие, как Ганнибал, знают, почему важно называть эти места “галереями” и “базиликами”, а такие, как Уилл, — никогда не запомнят и не поймут, потому что это фарс. Игра без зрителей. Самообман.  
— Клевета, — говорит Ганнибал, застыв перед очередным шедевром. На нем горстка разряженных людей стоит в нелепых позах на фоне позолоченных колонн. Почти все картины выглядят так для Уилла.  
— Она здесь уже давно, — продолжает Ганнибал. — Мидас прислушивается к Невежеству и Подозрению, пока Клевета, Зависть, Коварство и Обман ведут обвиняемого.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит Уилл, чтобы забить своим голосом минуту тяжелой тишины.  
— Истина не смотрит на них, — Ганнибал смотрит на картину.  
Проходит еще одна минута бессмысленной тишины.  
— Все у них перед глазами, — говорит Ганнибал. — Можно провести здесь несколько часов и понять о людях больше, чем многие понимают за всю жизнь.  
— Мы здесь за этим? — вопрос звучит грубее нужного.  
— Мы здесь, чтобы она посмотрела на Мидаса, — отвечает Ганнибал и проходит дальше.  
Уиллу тошно — буквально тошно от жары и шума, создаваемого посетителями галереи. Вперед в узком проходе он видит старуху, облаченную в черное. Старую, согнувшуюся. Старуха смотрит на него с кривой ухмылкой.  
— Уилл? — Ганнибал ведет их к другому выходу.  
— Как ее зовут? — спрашивает Уилл. — Старуху с картины, как ее зовут?  
— Тебе надо на свежий воздух, — они ускоряют шаг.  
— Ту, что была на картине про Мидаса…  
— Вечером мы ужинаем с интересными людьми.  
— Чем они интересны?  
— У них интересная работа.  
— Они полицейские?  
— Почти.  
— Спасатели?  
— В каком-то смысле. Они работают в галерее.  
На обратном пути Уилл ускоряет шаг. Ганнибалу приходится идти быстрее.  
— Торопишься?  
— Жду не дождусь обеда, — ответ звучит грубее нужного.  
— На обед будет…  
— Мне все равно.  
Куда бы он ни шел, за ним по пятам следует старуха в черном. Она криво ухмыляется, пока Уилл ищет способ искупить вину. Он знает, как ее зовут. Но ему не понятно, почему Боттичелли изобразил ее старой, облаченной в черное развалиной.  
— Раскаяние уродливо, Уилл, — говорит Ганнибал. — Но пустое раскаяние намного уродливее. Оно может испортить любую картину.  
— Как можно не испытывать раскаяния за то, что я сделал? За то, что ты заставил меня сделать?  
— Заставил? — Ганнибал останавливается, и Уиллу приходится вернуться.  
— У меня в руках не было пистолета, а потом он появился там.  
— Уилл, — Ганнибал смотрит с неприкрытым укором. — Ты хотел убить себя. Этим же пистолетом. Думаешь, я мог дать тебе пистолет? После того, как ты предпринял попытку суицида?  
— Я просто хотел проснуться, — бормочет Уилл. Старуха исчезает, а вместе с ней растворяется гудящая толпа вокруг них. Уилл стоит в дешевом мотеле, перед ним Эбигейл, она смотрит с ужасом.  
Раньше.  
Эбигейл делает несколько шагов в сторону и исчезает, Ганнибал подходит ближе. В его руке пистолет, секундой раньше он выхватил его из рук Уилла.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — шепчет Уилл. — Ты не можешь уйти. Ты не можешь идти туда. Они знают. Они все знают. Джек, Алана, Фредди, они все знают. Не делай этого.  
Ганнибал опускает взгляд — смотрит на пистолет в своей руке.  
— Я принесла воду, — Эбигейл ненадолго возвращается в реальность. Флоренция идет ей, она похожа на одинокую белую фигурку, смотрящую вдаль.  
В своей руке Уилл чувствует холод ребристой поверхности знакомого пистолета.  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл смотрит вниз — их руки вместе сжимают пистолет.  
— Уверен? — Ганнибал _не отдает_ пистолет, в его взгляде беспокойство.  
Уилл попытался убить себя. Зачем ему пистолет?  
Стирая очередную картинку, Уилл делает шаг назад. Пистолет падает на каменную мостовую и превращается в пустоту. Ганнибал делает шаг вперед, начинают проступать звуки реального мира.  
— Тебе нужно в тень, — говорит Ганнибал.  
Уилл думает, что ему нужно не в тень, а на картину Боттичелли, на место бедного оклеветанного преступника, который молитвенно сложил руки, чувствуя, что старуха в черном неподалеку. Ганнибал не давал ему пистолет, он не хотел отдавать его, это Уилл выхватил пистолет. Для чего? Чтобы почувствовать власть? Нет, это было бы глупо. Своим поступком, предупреждением, он передал власть в руки Ганнибала, а пистолет нужен был для другого.  
Вернуться еще раз в мгновение, которое все изменило. На кухню Хоббсов, где Эбигейл должна была умереть. Закончить начатое, сделать образ завершенным. Тогда Ганнибал не дал ей погибнуть, удерживал на самом краю, пока ехали медики. Что ему стоило чуть ослабить хватку и отпустить ее?  
Нет, дело не в желании Ганнибала убивать. Ни тогда, ни теперь.  
Мостовая, солнце, толпа остаются позади. Они выходят в тихий переулок. Уличный торговец укладывает букеты цветов, парочка туристов следит за ним, выбирая покупку.  
— Рядом есть кафе, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Мне не нужно кафе, — отвечает Уилл.  
С самого начала дело было не в Ганнибале. Он мог убить Хоббсов часом раньше, оставив Уилла сидеть за бумагами. Мог убить Эбигейл сотню раз после того, как она чудом осталась жива. Мог убить Джека, когда тот стал слишком подозрительным. Мог убить любого из десятков знакомых Уилла.  
— Мы здесь из-за картины? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— Из-за плотности населения, — отвечает Ганнибал. — В основном. Еще здесь вкусная еда, интересные люди и много подходящих занятий.  
— Подходящих занятий?  
— Все зависит от того, что ты считаешь подходящим, Уилл.  
Что он считает подходящим? Пальцы сжимают пистолет, он направляет его на цветочника и точным выстрелом заставляет упасть на брусчатку. Следом падает девушка: она ранена в ногу и неловко пытается отползти за лоток, стоная от боли. Потом — мужчина, он получает пулю в живот. Не может двигаться и смотрит, как она спасает себя, забыв о нем в одну секунду.  
Уилл моргает — ему никогда не нравились розы.  
— Нужно подумать, — говорит он вслух.  
Самое страшное, что Уилл видел за время своей работы на Джека, за всю сознательную жизнь и даже в фантазиях и воспоминаниях других людей, — его подсознание. И теперь, вырвавшись на свободу, оно решило развлечь себя сотней невысказанных историй.  
— Думаю, Уилл, будет лучше, если на время ты перестанешь думать, — отвечает Ганнибал.  
Парочка покупает розы и исчезает за углом.  
— Здесь слишком много людей, — говорит Уилл. Цветочник должно быть знает английский, потому что с тревогой смотрит в его сторону.  
— Эту проблему решить легко, — Ганнибал улыбается. — Но дело не в количестве. Ты не привык к большому городу. Ищешь то же, что было в Мэриленде.  
— Разве он чем-то отличается от Балтимора? — Уилл почти удивлен.  
— В Балтиморе было только настоящее, — отвечает Ганнибал, подходя к лотку с цветами. Он, не касаясь лепестков, проводит рукой над букетами. — Здесь есть прошлое.  
— Иногда мне кажется, здесь есть только прошлое, — говорит Уилл, следя за Ганнибалом.  
Пальцы выхватывают алую розу, второй рукой Ганнибал хватает цветочника за шею, а спустя секунду испуганные глаза замещает пара прекрасных цветов.  
Уилл моргает.  
— Будьте добры, один, — говорит Ганнибал. Они покупают букет и уходят из переулка. Шум толпы возвращается.  
— Зачем нам цветы? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— Компенсация, — отвечает Ганнибал.  
— За что?  
— За то, как ты смотрел на него несколько минут. Надеюсь, ему хватит ума не бежать в квестуру.  
4\. Выбор жертвы  
Уилл вспоминает вечером того же дня, почему отправился в Европу следом за серийным убийцей. Ему подсказывают цветы, украшающие стол. Не то чтобы в них был недостаток, не то чтобы они были красивы — нет, Уилл обращает внимание на другое.  
Алый цвет на зеленом стебле напоминает о том, что природа любит причудливые сочетания. Глядя на розу, Уилл вспоминает Балтимор. Прошлое вырастало из грязи, непонимания, упреков, срывов. Он смирился с тем, что, понимая других, сам остается для всех, окружавших его, неизведанной землей.  
Иронично, что к нему обращались для того, чтобы он трактовал поступки других людей. Никто из них, ни Джек, ни Алана, ни коллеги-преподаватели, ни коллеги-следователи — буквально никто не представлял себе, что происходит в голове Уилла. Но потом на зеленом стебле появились неправдоподобно красные лепестки.  
Человек все берет из природы — понимание себя и мира, даже архитектуру городов. Если посмотреть на Флоренцию, на другие города Италии, они — иллюстрация жалкой попытки сопротивления. Города тонут, как тонут люди, их населяющие. Так же, как вылезший из грязи Балтимор закапывает сам себя в скандалах и склоках.  
Цветы притягивают взгляд. Воспоминанием о неслучившемся убийстве, напоминанием о квестуре, далеким прошлым из другого города.  
Уилл смотрит на небольшой чемодан — единственное, что хоть как-то связывает их с прошлым. Чемодан был куплен в одном из маленьких городов, но туда перекочевали старые вещи. Немного, только то, что не купишь на шумном рынке. Оружие, поддельные документы, переложенные новой одеждой. Если взять чемодан и отнести в квестуру, Ганнибала найдут. Возможно, сначала его схватят за пособничество, ведь на пистолете остались отпечатки Уилла, но потом раскроются другие дела. Еще не поздно сделать шаг назад, даже если это будет очень дорогой шаг с далеко идущими последствиями.  
Розы блекло сияют, отражая пропущенный через занавески свет огней ночной Флоренции.  
— Боттичелли, — говорит Уилл, обращаясь к стоящему в соседней комнате за кухонным столом Ганнибалу. — Кем он был?  
— Человеком, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Разве важно, кем он был?  
— Что тогда важно?  
— Кем он стал, — голос умолкает, ненадолго становится слышно частые удары ножа о деревянную доску. — Он прошлое, история. Разве тебе не нравятся истории?  
— Я думаю, они бессмысленны. Есть настоящее, мы живем в нем, остальное — наши фантазии.  
Ганнибал приносит на стол, где стоит ваза с цветами, блюдо тонко нарезанного сыра. Края кусочков такие ровные, будто их создали, чтобы они стали частью картины.  
— Наши фантазии, Уилл, не могут быть бессмысленны. Они все, что у нас есть.  
— Желание убежать от реальности — не лучший выход, разве не так, доктор? — чтобы справиться с раздражением, Уилл забирает кусочек из середины, разрушая идеальную конструкцию. В его воображении следующей летит в стену ваза с цветами. Разбиваясь, она одновременно портит древнее покрытие стен, собственную утонченность и красоту букета.  
— Желание убежать от реальности — простое следствие осознания самой реальности, Уилл. Если бы мы не хотели убежать от нее, мы не слезли бы с веток.  
Ганнибал разливает по бокалам вино. Бутылку тоже можно было бы бросить в стену. В другую сторону, чтобы два ассиметричных пятна изуродовали арку.  
— Если реальность невыносима, зачем мы живем? — спрашивает Уилл.  
— Потому что боимся смерти, — Ганнибал произносит это терпеливо, поддерживая вечерний спектакль, в тени которого фантазия Уилла превращает дом в руины.  
— Не слишком обнадеживающе.  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы обнадежить тебя, Уилл, — Ганнибал пробует вино и отступает в тень рядом с окном, чтобы из-за занавески взглянуть на шумную улицу.  
— Зачем тогда?  
Спрашивая, Уилл понимает, что нарушил негласное соглашение. Не обсуждать произошедшее, не вторгаться на территорию, которая оставалась в успокаивающей темноте.  
— Ты нестабилен, — отвечает Ганнибал. — Ты уже предпринимал попытку совершить нечто импульсивное, Уилл, и я остановил тебя.  
— На конюшне, — отзывается Уилл — воспоминание о живущем в теле мертвой лошади человеке преследует его вместе с ворохом похожих.  
— Ты сделал то, чего не должен был делать, — продолжает Ганнибал.  
— Не должен был? — комната ненадолго окрашивается яркими свежими тонами — мимо проезжает автомобиль с ярко горящими фарами.  
— Не был готов, — Ганнибал улыбается почти виновато, но когда автомобиль проезжает, улыбка выглядит гротескно. — Ты спас Эбигейл, ты привязался к ней, то, что ты сделал, могло быть частью сна, и теперь ты проживаешь свои кошмары заново. Скоро ты привыкнешь видеть вокруг себя историю, а не поток важных событий, каждое из которых достойно твоего внимания.  
— Я знал, что не сплю, — возражает Уилл.  
В его памяти лицо Эбигейл улыбается в точности, как Ганнибал — почти виновато. Предательство Ганнибала, укрывшего Эбигейл, не идет ни в какое сравнение с предательством самой Эбигейл, но Уилл не может уловить мысль, которая приводит его к такому заключению. Мысль ускользает прямо из рук. Почему он выбрал мишенью не Ганнибала, а девочку, которую спас?  
— Бессонница, сильный стресс, возможно, шок, ты не мог оценивать ситуацию трезво.  
— Может лучше было не отдавать мне пистолет, доктор? — Уилл усмехается, нарушая очередное правило. Выводя еще одну тему на свет. Под прожекторы летящих по улицам автомобилей.  
— Я пытался, — Ганнибал не выглядит виноватым. — Спасти ее было твоей идеей.  
— Что это значит?  
— Ты принял решение спасти ее в доме ее отца, — говорит Ганнибал, делает очередной глоток и долго молчит. — Ее жизнь принадлежала тебе.  
— И поэтому…  
Паззл из мыслей, которые Уилл не мог позволить себе озвучивать мысленно, складывается в жуткую картину оставленных позади недомолвок. Ганнибал спас Эбигейл по невысказанной просьбе Уилла. И не убил ее, хотя она была опасна. Потому что “ее жизнь принадлежала” Уиллу. Извращенная, больная логика, которую Уилл пытался отогнать подальше, чтобы не начать думать, как доктор Лектер.  
— И поэтому я не мог запретить тебе убивать ее, — отвечает Ганнибал.  
— Ее желание жить ты решил не принимать во внимание?! — взрывается Уилл.  
Он хочет обвинить Ганнибала, и понимание этого злит сильнее целого города. На самом деле, старуха в черном пришла к нему, Уиллу, и чем быстрее он смирится, тем быстрее научится жить с этим в ее тени.  
— У нее не было желания жить, — говорит Ганнибал.  
— Она боялась смерти, — возражает Уилл.  
Они надевают маски прокурора и адвоката, и Уилл, вопреки здравому смыслу, выступает обвинителем. Ему снова нужна защита от собственной совести.  
— Страх смерти и желание жить — не одно и то же, Уилл.  
— Совсем недавно ты говорил иначе.  
— Ты можешь остаться в Балтиморе, Уилл, — Ганнибал ставит пустой бокал на стол рядом с вазой. — Твой талант позволяет тебе сделать это. Ты даже можешь вернуть Эбигейл.  
— Ее образ, — возражает Уилл.  
— В твоем случае сходство настолько сильное, что ты и сам не заметишь разницы. У тебя только одна проблема, одно обстоятельство, которое мешает тебе избавиться от постоянного чувства вины.  
С замиранием сердца Уилл спрашивает: “Какая?” Он ждет любого ответа, глупого или остроумного, ироничного, серьезного. Ганнибал долго молчит.  
— Ты не смотришь в зеркало, Уилл. Не хочешь видеть образ себя, который создал сам.  
— Меня не существует, — Уилл смеется. — Есть только отражение других людей, которое я создаю. Ты знаешь это. Тебе нравится твое отражение.  
— Мое отражение скучно, — Ганнибал серьезен, и Уилл прекращает смеяться. — Понимание других людей, как и понимание себя, не требует самоотречения. Ты можешь понимать меня и оставаться собой. Большинство людей никого не понимают, но это не мешает им притворяться другими. Ты напрасно связал вместе эти вещи.  
— Тогда скажите мне, доктор Лектер, кто я?  
— Закрой глаза, — Ганнибал использует момент, чтобы заново наполнить бокал. — Что ты видишь?  
— Темноту.  
— Значит сейчас ты — темнота.  
— Я вижу воспоминания.  
— Значит ты — воспоминания.  
— Это игра? Она глупая, доктор.  
— Это не игра, Уилл, это твоя жизнь. Сейчас ты, закрывая глаза, видишь перед собой лицо девочки, которая встретилась тебе совершенно случайно. Ты не был обязан ей ничем. Ни жизнью, ни даже усилиями, которые прикладывал, чтобы она стала счастливее. Ты сам выбрал ее, а теперь ты сам выбрал убить ее и осознание того, что ты сам можешь сделать все это, заставляет тебя ненавидеть окружающий тебя древний город. Все, что ты можешь — принять простой факт, что ты можешь сам принимать решения. И уже делаешь это, даже если порой твои решения далеки от тех, что ты считаешь идеальными. Это вопрос выбора идеалов, а не вопрос твоего безволия. Ты выбрался из Балтимора, чтобы обстоятельства и другие люди перестали иметь власть над тобой, но по привычке цепляешься за них.  
Уилл молчит, разглядывая вереницу образов, проносящихся перед закрытыми глазами. Недоверчивые, взволнованные улыбки Аланы Блум, уверенный, строгий взгляд Джека Кроуфорда, любопытные глаза Беверли Катц, жадные, острые пальцы Фредди Лаундс — все превращается в очертания знакомых улиц и зданий. В город Балтимор, расстояние до которого измеряется теперь тысячами километров.  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать, — отвечает Уилл, убедившись, что Балтимор и его обитатели слишком далеко, чтобы иметь возможность влиять на него.  
Он в безопасности.  
В приятной темноте, куда им не добраться, даже если по нелепой случайности их занесет в дом по соседству.  
— Чего бы тебе хотелось? — спрашивает Ганнибал. Он, нарушая все возможные правила, стоит, опираясь на стол.  
— Чего-то красивого, — отвечает Уилл, глядя на город сквозь полотно занавесок. Мутные очертания медленно становятся четче, по мере того, как он вспоминает, что находится перед ним.  
Ганнибал достает из вазы одну розу и бросает на сырную тарелку. Он серьезен, а еще в его взгляде недоверие. Не страх, не слабость, а сомнение в том, что Уилл пойдет до конца. Это действует лучше любых уговоров.  
5\. Экзамен  
Губы Джованни шевелятся беззвучно, глаза блестят, наполненные страхом и надеждой. Уилл запоминает выражение лица цветочника, чтобы сохранить памятным сувениром после того, как _все закончится_. Мягкий свет шумного города делает тень Джованни размытой, но сам он ярок и полон сил — готов бежать, спасая свою жизнь.  
Начинается погоня. Цветочник, спотыкаясь, бежит по древним мозаикам, которые уже сотни лет назад считались реликвией. Ковры, каждый из которых — легенда, путаются под ногами Джованни, он ругает их, цепляется за углы длинных коридоров, украшенных свежими цветами.  
Снаружи шумит город — люди живут настоящим. Уилл ненадолго прислушивает к их гоготу и возьне, чтобы убедиться, насколько они нелепы и абсурдны в своем желании развеселиться.  
Джованни подбегает к последней открытой двери, тянется к ручке, дергает ее, стучит по драгоценному дереву, кричит изо всех сил, привлекая внимание, но за стенами древнего здания грохот фейерверков перемежают шумные песни. Праздник. Снаружи жизнь, счастье, и когда Уилл встречается взглядом с Джованни, в них видно отчетливое понимание, что теперь эта светлая радость навсегда останется за закрытой дверью.  
Начинается торг — цветочник предлагает деньги, дом, все, что у него есть.  
— Забирайте лавку, забирайте ее, — он предлагает свои цветы как величайшую ценность, хотя любой букет у него можно купить за гроши.  
Для него цветы — смысл существования, и Уилл понимает, что не сможет объяснить Джованни свой замысел. Цветочник не видит себя со стороны. Не видит глаз, которые расцветают скупыми оттенками эмоций, как полевые цветы. Не видит губ, красных, как его розы, от долгого бега. Не видит грубой постаревшей кожи, похожей на кору там, где она часто соприкасается с секатором и шипами жестоких цветов.  
— Бояться нечего, — говорит Уилл.  
Цветочник умрет. Сегодня, завтра или послезавтра — его смерть вопрос времени, а не условий. Он умрет безо всякого смысла и не оставит после себя ничего хорошего. Его лоток будет заброшен, туда, где он жил, придут бесчувственные надменные люди и выбросят его книги, альбомы, фотографии.  
Но Уилл может придать ему смысл. Только смерть придает смысл жизни. Без нее жизнь не завершена и в любой момент может разрушиться от неосторожного прикосновения других людей. Но Уилл может сохранить удивительное мгновение, передать цветочнику красоту его товара.  
В руке Уилла появляется нож. Простой, без истории, купленный на давно позабытом рынке у человека, не способного сосчитать сдачу. У этого ножа нет привязанности, как и у всего остального, что приготовлено на вечер. Веревки, пластиковые контейнеры, скотч, бумага для упаковки — бесполезные, дешевые, на первый взгляд, товары. Их пришлось покупать осторожно, потому что это экзамен.  
Нельзя допустить ошибки, которую он допустил с Эбигейл. Оставлять следы, давать подсказки. Джек понял уже достаточно, зачем облегчать ему игру? Пусть думает своей головой. Теперь, когда у него нет возможности одолжить сознание Уилла, это может стать проблемой.  
Джованни стоит на коленях. В комнате, которую выбрал для него Уилл, свет едва проникает сквозь плотные шторы. Отдельные полоски лица цветочника искажает уродливая мольба. Уилл подходит вплотную и отвечает, как герои сотен картин в галереях Флоренции. Единственным возможным способом — смертью.  
После нее, проводив взглядом последнее осмысленное движение зрачка Джованни, Уилл приступает к работе. От цветочника уже ничего не требуется — он сделал все, что должен был. Прожил тихую незаметную жизнь, принося другим радость. Увлеченно собирал лучшие сорта, подбирал цветы один к другому лучше, чем надменные участники выставок. Его жизнь была достойной, но он никому не был нужен, зато смерть покажет его красоту миру и Флоренция долго будет помнить своего цветочника. Никогда больше Джованни не будет одинок.  
Перевязывая веревками руки и ноги цветочника, Уилл вспоминает слова Ганнибала. Его неторопливый монолог, приправленный бокалом вина и тусклым светом дальней комнаты старого дома. Никакого шума Флоренции, только мерный стук стрелки часов и ровный голос, который рассказывает, каких ошибок нельзя допускать.  
Он ни слова не говорит об убитых людях и смерти. Только о телах, суставах, артериях, движении крови после остановки сердца. Монолог опытного врача, который вспоминает интересные случаи в своей богатой практике. Слова психиатра, способного успокоить даже убийцу ровным темпом и мягким тембром.  
— Ты не знаешь его, — напоследок говорит Ганнибал. — Постарайся узнать.  
Разрезая тонкую, еще не успевшую затвердеть, кожу, Уилл старается узнать Джованни. Внутри он светло-алый, как цветы мака. Густая кровь в контейнерах медленно наполняет бутоны белых роз цветом. Уилл перемешивает окрашенные цветы с бордовыми бутонами и делает из них небрежный венок вокруг головы цветочника. Ореол цвета над телом человека, который отдал за него жизнь.  
Оценивая работу со стороны, он видит изъяны, неровности, но все это — только начало. Пока еще неумелые движения ученика. Должно пройти много лет, прежде чем он сможет повторять то, что делает Ганнибал со смертью других людей. Но у него есть надежда, что способность понимать других, которую он получил в дар от Бога или его противника, поможет ускорить процесс.  
Джованни видел мир вокруг прекрасным и всегда мечтал стать его частью. Цветы были его душой, которую он раздавал людям за скромную сумму. Теперь душа Джованни переполнит Флоренцию, выйдет на первые полосы, станет самым важным событием сезона.  
6\. Прощание  
— Они знают, — говорит Ганнибал, выкладывая перед Уиллом первую полосу газеты. На ней фотография Эбигейл.  
Уилл не спрашивает, где Ганнибал взял газету, почему решил именно сейчас начать разговор, отложенный на много месяцев. Просто смотрит на знакомое лицо мертвой девочки, жизнь которой принадлежала ему.  
Теперь он мог бы распорядиться этим подарком иначе. Флоренция дает много советов, как можно придать смысла жизни сироты, здесь написано море картин, высечена армия скульптур.  
Потом Уилл вспоминает старый город — Балтимор с его невежеством, сплетнями Фредди и настойчивостью Джека. Люди, готовые переступить через других ради своих целей, вряд ли достойны флорентийской утонченности. Сбоку от портрета Эбигейл небольшой заретушированный снимок с места преступления. На секунду Уилл возвращается в номер мотеля.  
В своей руке Уилл чувствует холод ребристой поверхности знакомого пистолета.  
— Уверен? — спрашивает Ганнибал.  
Уилл улыбается — широко, радостно, чувствуя, как за спиной разворачиваются два крыла:  
— Да.  
Ганнибал выпускает пистолет и делает шаг в сторону — почти неуловимо, так что Уилл, забыв о крыльях, вернувшись в реальность, забывает об этом на несколько месяцев.  
— Нет-нет-нет, — шепчет Уилл. — Ты не можешь уйти. Ты не можешь идти туда. Они знают.  
Ганнибал ждет, стоя в стороне. В тени флорентийских улиц, возле картин Боттичелли, напротив цветочника, на краю старинного ковра.  
Возвращаясь в реальность, Уилл видит знакомый чемодан. Он собран — их ждет путешествие. На столе накрыт праздничный ужин. Даже если вся квестура переполнена такими, как Уилл, им понадобится время на сбор вещественных доказательств и ордер, так что время есть.  
На блюде тонко разрезанные ломтики сердца, политые соусом из лепестков роз. На вкус Джованни слишком сладкий — слишком старается произвести впечатление, но Уилл готов простить ему это, потому что каждому человеку хочется, чтобы его поняли и полюбили.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
